Fate's Favourite
by Destroya Black
Summary: Você sempre lê as histórias onde Harry volta para o tempo de Tom Riddle, então fica ou acaba retornando. A não ser que ele tente transformar Voldemort em uma pessoa boa. Mas e se fosse diferente? E se, pelo menos uma vez, alguém seguisse um viajante no tempo? TRADUÇÃO.


_Disclaimer: _A versão original dessa história pertence somente a The Fictionist, e é com a autorização dela que eu estou traduzindo essa fic.

_Sinopse: _Você sempre lê as histórias onde Harry volta para o tempo de Tom Riddle, então fica ou acaba retornando. A não ser que ele tente transformar Voldemort em uma pessoa boa. Mas e se fosse diferente? E se, pelo menos uma vez, alguém seguisse um viajante no tempo?

* * *

**Prólogo e Capítulo Um**

Harry encarou a mesa da Grifinória, onde permanecia sentado, ignorando os olhares que os professores e outros estudantes direcionavam a ele. Era o banquete inicial e ele parecia diferente, sabia disso. Parecia diferente e agia diferente. Como não o faria?

Havia sido um verão bizarro – até mesmo para sua vida "agitada". Viagem no tempo. Havia passado um ano em 1943 – o quinto ano de Tom Riddle em Hogwarts. O ano antes de tudo mudar através da Câmara Secreta e o nascimento do Lord das Trevas...não que Tom não tivesse sido meio "Lord das Trevas". Ele tinha, na maior parte do tempo.

Mas ele ainda não era Voldemort. Harry podia perceber isso agora.

Sorriu melancolicamente para si mesmo. Era praticamente impossível que ele pudesse passar um ano como Harrison Evans, a outra metade do grupinho da Sonserina, e não mudar. Porém, não era o tipo de mudança que poderia ser explicada. Ron e Hermione podiam sentir que ele estava diferente, mas ele nem sabia como poderia começar a explicar o porquê. Eles enlouqueceriam.

A teoria que estava correndo por aí, pelo o que tinha ouvido, era que a morte de Cedric havia o traumatizado muito. Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna. Aquilo não fora particularmente fácil, ele admitia, mas não mudara por isso. _Não por isso._

- Harry? – Hermione indagou, sua voz delicada e incerta.

- Hum? – Fitou-a, se forçando a prestar atenção.

- 'Tá tudo bem?

- Sim, - Sorriu aliviado. – tudo bem.

Pôs outra garfada de espaguete em sua boca.

- Você parece... Diferente. – disse de um jeito que não afirmava, porém não negava.

- Pareço? – respondeu confiante. – De um jeito bom ou ruim?

Hermione pareceu surpresa por um instante. Confiança, outra mudança, sabia disso. Mas é que Tom sempre exigia confiança, ou pelo menos uma mascara que demonstrasse isso. Era um dos deveres de ser sonserino, você tem que aparentar confiança em si mesmo ou os outros iriam lhe destroçar ao meio.

Por que, afinal, estava pensando sobre Tom? Tinha acabado. Agora estava no seu tempo, acabaria enlouquecendo se continuasse a pensar sobre o passado. Voldemort ainda estava no seu presente.

- Só... diferente. – Ela concluiu. Encolheu os ombros, de maneira simpática.

- Pessoas podem mudar. – falou suavemente. Ele havia, e parecia que Tom não mudara. Havia tido tanta esperança... Porém, Voldemort ainda parecia estar por ali e Salazar, isso parecia uma facada em seu estomago. A não ser que o universo com Tom tivesse virado um alternativo, se esse tipo de coisa existisse.

Provavelmente existiria outro ele, vivendo com seus pais. Tom provavelmente seria o Ministro da Magia aos seus trinta anos. Harry sorriu discretamente. Zevi Prince seria um mestre das Poções que viajava pelo mundo mostrando suas habilidades, é claro. Deixou os pensamentos correrem soltos. Ele não podia depositar suas esperanças nisso, simplesmente não podia. Agora, ele só queria que seu coração obedecesse à lógica de sua mente.

- É, eu suponho que sim. – Hermione concordou, estudando-o.

Antes isso o teria feito hesitar e contar tudo para ela, mas após passar um tempo sobre as tentativas intensas de Tom de entrar na mente dos outros, a tentativa da amiga era fraca. Ótimo, estava ali de novo. Pensando sobre o _passado_. Acabara sendo difícil para se acostumar. Quase havia sentado na mesa da Sonserina quando entrara no Salão Principal, e o pequeno ceticismo de Malfoy (Draco) só serviu para deixa-lo irritado. Quase havia o chamado de Abraxas, porque, droga, como eles eram parecidos.

Comeu mais uma garfada de massa. A seleção tinha acabado, com bastantes adições para cada casa. Brincou com suas mãos em seu colo para ter alguma coisa para fazer. Era estranho estar sentado ali, surreal. Não deveria ser, mas era. Ele quase desejou que estivesse de volta à 1943, o que era ridículo, levando em conta quanto tempo ele havia gastado tentando descobrir um meio de retornar. Quem poderia adivinhar que tudo que ele tinha de fazer era ser atingido por uma maldição da morte. Era que... Ele FINALMENTE havia aceitado estar lá, e agora estava de volta em seu tempo.

O destino o odiava.

De um jeito vingativo.

Todos haviam terminado de comer, enquanto Harry tentava participar da conversa ao redor dele do melhor jeito que conseguia. Dumbledore levantou-se para começar o discurso.

E um brilho branco crescia no meio do aposento.

Todo mundo encarava aquilo, medo misturado à curiosidade. Harry sentiu um frio no estomago. Não, não poderia ser. Aquela luz...era tão familiar. As vozes que saíam dali estavam aumentando de volume, como um trem dentro de um túnel.

- Vocês têm certeza que funcionou? – Aquele era Alphard.

- Você está dizendo que Tom teria feito isso _errado_? – E aquele era Lestrange – bajulador como sempre. Ele sentiu um desejo estranho de rir histericamente enquanto as cinco figuras apareciam no meio do salão. Alphard Black. Cygnus Lestrange. Abraxas Malfoy. Zevi Prince. Tom Riddle. Todo mundo estava boquiaberto.

- Qual é o significado isso? – Dumbledore exigiu.

- Estou procurando por alguém, - Tom disse – Harrison Evans. – Um ruído de vozes começou a se espalhar pelo aposento. Harry mordeu o lábio, o herdeiro de Slytherin sempre gostara de dramatizar. – Você deve conhecê-lo por Harry Potter?

Os murmúrios cessaram, os olhares de todos caindo sobre si como se ele fosse um aviso de neon. Acabou por ficar de pé e tornar aquilo oficial. Tom sorriu.

- Então você ainda está vivo? Droga. Eu estava tendo tanta esperança.

xFFx

Harry deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Não, - ele respondeu pensativo. – você ainda não é engraçado. Eu desistiria do seu sonho de se tornar um comediante... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Procurando por você, - Abraxas respondeu. – Tom sentiu falta da sua linda carinha em volta dele e decidiu que ele teria que sair procurando por você. Maldito favoritismo, isso é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer...

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da explicação. Tom revirou os olhos como resposta. O sorriso amarelo de Harry aumentou.

- Ah, eu sempre soube que você sentiria minha falta! – Brincou.

- Acabou se tornando chato. – Tom replicou. – Ninguém para hospitalizar. – Harry abriu a boca, fechou, e abriu novamente.

- Isso foi só uma vez. – Defendeu-se. Tom sorriu daquele jeito zombeteiro.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Dumbledore perguntou, de algum modo sua voz soando firme. Harry finalmente percebeu que eles estavam no meio do Salão Principal.

- Harrison Evans é Harry Potter. – Abraxas especificou. – E então nós decidimos arrancar uma página de um livro que ele sempre estava lendo e entrar em uma viagem futurística, ou, no seu caso...

- Não diga _passadorística_, - Zevi murmurou. – Não é nem uma palavra!

- Passadorística, - Abraxas continuou presunçosamente. – Aquilo é o Chapéu Seletor? Ótimo, eu acredito que você pode nos arranjar alguns quartos no dormitório da Sonserina?

Dumbledore fez uma careta discreta, os olhos brilhando de desgosto. Harry aproveitou esse tempo para observar a mesa da Grifinória.

Ron parecia ter sido esbofeteado. Hermione estava atordoada. Seu olhar foi automaticamente para Ginny, que mantinha os olhos fixos em Tom, cheios de um horror absoluto; a face pálida. Harry sentiu uma pontada de simpatia. Droga. Ele não havia pensado nisso.

- Eu não tenho certeza se isso seria possível. – o diretor disse firmemente. Tom deu um sorriso charmoso e que não acompanhava seu olhar.

- Então deveríamos partir e procurar acomodações em outro lugar? – questionou, o tom educado. – Talvez com o meu futuro eu? – Dumbledore empalideceu diante da fala e Harry franziu a testa.

- Há quanto tempo você está aqui, Tom? – perguntou. Tom lançou um olhar inocente em sua direção, antes de sua expressão mudar e se tornar dura. Harry foi sacudido enquanto Tom o levava para o lado do Chapéu Seletor por sua gravata da Grifinória.

- Re-sorteie ele. – mandou. O Chapéu piscou diante dos dois, se um chapéu pudesse piscar. Porém, Harry supunha que a maioria dos chapéus não cantavam canções e liam mentes. – Grifinória, - Tom disse -, você deve estar brincando comigo. Droga, você realmente era a ovelhinha do lado da luz.

- Eu já o sorteei duas vezes. – o chapéu choramingou. – Não vou fazer isso novamente. Ele faz minha cabeça doer. - Harry olhou para o resto dos seus sonserinos e instantaneamente eles desfizeram suas expressões de simpatia pelo chapéu.

- Então só diga Sonserina – Tom falou monotonamente. – E você não terá que chegar perto da mente distorcida dele de novo.

- Mente distorcida? – ele repetiu suavemente. – Vindo de _você_?

- Grifinória, - Tom respondeu, como se fosse um tópico importante. – Eu suponho que seja por causa do complexo de herói...

- Eu não tenho um complexo de herói! – Insistiu.

- Não, - Lestrange disse. – Você realmente tem. É patético.

- O que? – Harry inclinou sua cabeça, sorrindo. – Patético como você?

- Eu não sou patético! – Cygnus exclamou. Harry somente deu um sorrisinho, assistindo o outro ficar mais e mais agitado diante de sua insistência.

E assim foi como as coisas se arranjaram.

Finalmente, depois de talvez meia hora e muitas tentativas falhas de fazer os estudantes irem para seus dormitórios, tudo se organizou.

Foram dadas camas no dormitório da Sonserina e horários para o grupo sonserino de 1943. Tom argumentou que eles precisavam de seis camas, e Harry empalideceu enquanto se recusava a ser re-sorteado diante de Abraxas, Zevi e Alphard trocando apostas e galeões.

Pelo menos, a parte oficial já estava feita. Os estudantes, previamente restritos pelo corpo docente e curiosos para verem como as coisas se resolveriam, explodiram em perguntas e diálogos. Hermione assegurou Harry de que eles _iriam conversar _no Salão Comunal – porém agora, como monitora, ela tinha primeiranistas para ajudar. Ron também. Os outros Weasleys tinham uma irmã mais nova abalada para consolar. Harry sentiu-se culpado por não ir com eles.

- Você é realmente _O _Harrison Evans? – um sonserino, quem ele lembrava vagamente se chamar Theodore Nott, questionou admirado.

- Oi. – Harry disse, estranhando. Os sonserinos do presente estavam, em sua maioria, os encarando, formando teorias e esquemas enquanto tentavam transformar essa nova informação em um plano.

- Então, isso significa que você é _Tom Riddle_. – Nott murmurou, seus olhos brilhando enquanto deixava de lado a postura cuidadosa.

- Você é, por acaso, relacionado a Pollux Nott? – Tom questionou com um vago interesse.

- Ele é meu avô. – Nott disse. Tom assentiu.

- Hum... Você se parece com ele. – foi tudo que disse.

- Potter não pode ser a mesma pessoa que Harrison Evans! – Pansy Parkinson exclamou, um tanto estúpida na opinião de Harry. – Evans é, tipo... – ela perdeu a voz, suas bochechas tornando-se vermelhas.

- Eu posso lhe afirmar que é ele. – Tom disse friamente. – Parkinson, não é? – Pansy olhou para baixo, submetida. Harry suspirou. Tom nunca gostara de Cassius, avô da garota.

- Você pode parar de construir seu pequeno império somente por hoje? Pelo amor. Você tem um sério complexo de superioridade. – Harry falou.

- Não é superioridade se ele é realmente melhor. – Cygnus rebateu na defensiva. – Pelo menos, melhor que você. Tom, eu lhe imploro que me deixe ensinar para Evans o significado de respeito!

Tom pareceu vagamente divertido. Harry riu, com uma pitada de crueldade que ele tinha certeza que havia adquiro com o herdeiro da Sonserina.

- Ah, ser superior, - disse zombeteiramente. – Eu lhe imploro que me deixe ensinar para Lestrange alguns truques. Eu poderia até mesmo achar alguns biscoitos e uma coleira; seria adorável! – Piscou seus olhos. Cygnus parecia furioso, constratando com Zevi, Abraxas e Alphard que estavam claramente se divertindo.

- Nossa, é bom ter você de volta, Harry. – Alphard disse.

Harry assentiu.

O interrogatório continuou.

Mais tarde, sobre a insistência dos professores, os sonserinos (do passado e do presente) foram para as masmorras enquanto Harry ia para a torre. Agora que ele havia passado pela surpresa, seu estomago começava a queimar diante da perspectiva do que seus amigos tinham pensado.

Ele ainda tinha de introduzir seus amigos do passado e do presente uns aos outros, e francamente, ele não achava isso de todo mal. Eles poderiam cada um manter sua opinião e nunca se falarem. É claro que seria brilhante se eles pudessem se dar bem... Mas ele duvidava que isso poderia acontecer.

Houve um movimento enquanto ele passava no buraco do retrato, somente para ser confrontado pela expressão severa e indagativa da maioria dos grifinórios. Ginny estava no sofá, com os braços de Fred e George ao seu redor. Ele sentiu outra onda de vergonha.

- Oi, gente. – Preparou-se.

- Tinha alguma coisa que você havia esquecido de mencionar, Harry?

* * *

_N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews são sempre apreciadas e tanto eu quanto a autora original ficaríamos muito felizes!_


End file.
